Carmen
by Sappho.br
Summary: The boys, the girls They all like Carmen She gives them butterflies Bats her cartoon eyes She laughs like God Her mind's like a diamond Audiotune lies She's still shinin' Like lightning, white lightning Darlin', darlin' Doesn't have a problem Lyin' to herself 'Cause her liquour's top shelf
1. Chapter 1

Ela dançava ao som da música com o sorriso mais lindo que todos os olhos ali já haviam visto. Seus movimentos eram tão graciosos que os homens e mulheres presentes não poupavam dinheiro e tempo para assistí-la. Era uma espécie de à moda antiga, feito quase que à sombra do antigo Moulin Rouge e por muitos anos ficara às moscas, sem uma estrela que pudesse encher a casa.

Até Carmen, o lugar era morfético. Umas putas sujas para chamar atenção dos desesperados. Números tão assombrosos que os loucos de um manicómio poderiam fazer melhor.

A batida era sexy e a mulher parecia uma sereia, encantando a todos com seu corpo e sua voz, até mesmo os bailarinos e bailarinas contratados para a coreografia ficavam embasbacados com a desenvoltura da mulher.

Os cinquenta minutos de apresentação foram assim, aplausos, gritos e elogios de todos os tipos. Saíra do palco em direção ao seu camarim com o rosto levemente suado com os passos apressados. Abrira a porta e se fechara ali no escuro, sentando-se em sua cadeira e fechando os olhos, podendo finalmente desvestir aquele sorriso e relaxar por alguns minutos, até ter de voltar para aquilo.

Pelo menos acreditara nisso, até a porta ser aberta pelo patrão que batia palmas intusiasmado, animado. Aproximara-se dela após acender a luz e beijara seus lábios de forma demorada, esperando até que a mulher retribuísse o beijo. O local estava cheio de flores, chocolates, presentes caros, convites para um jantar íntimo, convites para um jantar à três e até pedidos de casamento, como de habitual.

Carmen sorrira para Marcos e levantara-se dali, indo até a penteadeira para retocar a maquiagem.

-Os números estão esplendidos! Mesmo com um aumento de 75% no valor das entradas temos a casa cheia. Você é mesmo uma pérola.

Continuara aquilo, olhando-o e logo a porta fora aberta, avisando que ela teria mais cinco minutos antes de voltar para o palco. Começara a se despir sobre o olhar faminto do homem e logo trocara-se de roupa, de um vestido prata, curtinho para um longo vermelho, com um decote delicioso e um corte em v na perna esquerda.

-Eu não seria nada sem você, meu amor.

Beijara aqueles lábios e o homem dera um tapa em sua bunda, pegando ali com um desejo desnecessário para a situação. Um gemido escapou dos lábios da morena, um gemido de angustia que fora entendido como de prazer pelo rapaz. Não é como se ele ligasse para o que ela sentia.

Não é como se ela demonstrasse sentir algo. Carmen era uma atriz, Carmen estava sempre a sorrir como se fosse a mais feliz de todas as pessoas.

E essa felicidade era contagiante, apaixonante. Talvez aquelas pessoas desejassem tanto ser tão feliz quanto Carmen e só por isso precisassem desesperadamente de um pedacinho dela, tocá-la, receber um sorriso, um olhar.

É realmente surpreendente como ela engana a todos como se estivesse realmente se divertindo

Ela voltou ao palco, cantando e dançando entre os bailarinos, os olhares brilhavam na direção dela, era como se todos estivessem apaixonados pela mulher, pela performance dela.

Um rapaz subira ali, tentando pegá-la desesperadamente mas os seguranças barraram o cara primeiro, levando-o para fora do cabaret e jogando-o na sarjeta, mostrando que ele não era ninguém para subir ali, que ele não era ninguém para querer tocar Carmen.

Carmen nem se abalara, estava acostumada com aquilo, apenas mantivera o sorriso e a dança. Procurava pelos olhares da plateia, captando ainda mais sua atenção, fazendo de cada espectador um único no meio de dezenas ali, deixando-os ainda mais encantados.

Exceto por aquela única mulher ao canto, um vestido de uma alça só, preto. Os cabelos louros perfeitamente enrolados em um coque. Os lábios vermelhos, extremamente bem pintados, assim como seus olhos verdes. Ela estava longe de si, estava realmente longe, mas Carmen se perdera no verde daqueles olhos. Se perdera que não olhara para outro lugar naquela apresentação e ao final, saíra meio cambaleando dali. Encontrara um garçon que levava algumas bebidas para o público mas pegara dois copos de whisky, virando um e largando o copo no chão, estilhaçando-o em vários pedacinhos. O outro fora engolido assim que ela fechara a porta.

-Carmen?


	2. Chapter 2

-Carmen?

Virara-se para aquela voz e suspirara, olhando-o com um sorriso de canto. A mão tremia levemente sem que entendesse o porquê.

-Apronte-se, querida. Jantaremos com a alta sociedade hoje.

-Não estou com fome.

-Quem se importa? Você tem 15 minutos.

Acabou respondendo de forma rude e batendo a porta atrás de si, deixando-a sozinha ali. Carmen olhara ao redor e virara o segundo copo, aproximando-se da penteadeira e se olhando no espelho. Vira seus olhos vazios refletirem ali e segurara as lágrimas, torcendo os belos lábios para reforçar o vermelho em seus lábios.

Trocara o vestido para um longo negro, colado ao corpo delineando suas curvas deliciosas e com um decote em forma de coração, sem alças, deixando que seus seios pulassem mais que o comum para fora.

Colocara os saltos e reforçara novamente o batom, como se seus lábios não chamassem atenção suficiente. Como se tivesse medo que focassem em seus olhos.

Sorrira de forma a convencer a si mesma daquilo, a se encorajar e saíra dali, andando com passos toscos em direção ao local onde encontraria seu Mestre, o Sr. Gold.

O homem batera palmas de forma descontente e puxara a morena pelo braço, fazendo-a se apressar, mas ao se aproximarem dos ilustres soltou seu pertence e deixou que ela fizesse a mágica dela sozinha.

-Senhor e Senhora Swan, eu lhes apresento a estrela da noite, Carmen.

-Meu senhor... – Sorriu para o rapaz, fazendo uma mesura com o vestido, mas ao olhar para a mulher ao seu lado, acabara congelando no tempo, confusa, perdida.

-Sim, Milady. Estávamos comentando sobre vossa graça durante as apresentações.

-Ela é mesmo uma jóia.

-Senhora... –Ignorou aqueles comentários sobre si, talvez nem os tivesse ouvido e cumprimentou a loura com um beijo em sua mão, o que a fez corar levemente ao ver o vermelho dos lábios de Carmen ali.

-Você está ficando...

-Realmente encantadora, Sr. Gold. Quantos de nós não morreria por uma marca dessas, não, meu amor?

-Sim, meu amor. Estou encantada.

Carmen sorrira para seu mestre de forma que talvez nunca sorrira antes: vitoriosa. Sentira-se por cima dele ao ouvir aquelas palavras da moça dos olhos verdes.

-Fico feliz que admirem meu trabalho, Senhor e Senhora.

-Por favor... Me chame de Emma.

-E me chame de Killian.

-Como desejarem...

E assim se sentaram e fizeram seus pedidos. A conversa desenrolara-se animadamente entre os quatro, que bebiam sem dó, sem medo, e quando Emma percebera, estava sendo tocada por algo por baixo da mesa. Os olhares de Carmen por sobre si deixaram claras as intenções da mulher e a loura não se fez de rogada, retribuíra o olhar com intensidade e deixara que ela continuasse aquilo.

Sentia-se intrigada pelas intenções da mulher e, claro, não sabia que ela estava ali para aquilo, seduzir mesmo que aquele fosse, obviamente, seu trabalho.

-Cavalheiros... Se me dão licença... Carmen, posso ter sua companhia por alguns minutos?

-Por favor. Com licença, rapazes.

Ambas levantaram-se e saíram de mãos dadas, seguindo aos toaletes como boas e velhas amigas o fariam.

Mas ao entrar no local, a loura empurrou o corpo de Carmen para uma das portinhas abertas e fora para cima dela, buscando avidamente seus lábios e corpo, já deslizando as mãos por sua cintura até os quadris, onde puxara em sua direção, fazendo com que suas púbis colassem ainda que por baixo de seus devidos vestidos.

As línguas dançavam como se tivessem treinado os passos a vida toda e as mãos buscavam seus corpos com uma espécie de saudade, como se quisessem marcar cada pedacinho delas uma na outra.

Carmen sentira o coração acelerar, bater forte quase como se estivesse viva de verdade, quase como se quisesse aquilo e seus lábios já pálidos pela ausência do batom desceram pelo corpo da loura, beijando demoradamente seu pescoço e colo enquanto as mãos bem treinadas buscavam o ponto deliciosamente molhado que Emma teria a oferecer.

O gemido agudo que se soltara dos belos lábios fora suficiente para que a morena entendesse que tocara o ponto certo e mantivera os dedos ali, brincando sobre o ponto da loura que se segurava com as unhas nos ombros, agora nus, de Carmen.

Os dedos eram ágeis e ambas sabiam que não teriam muito mais tempo. Os lábios tornaram a se encontrar de uma forma mais lenta, dando espaço para que ambas respirassem e ao mesmo tempo segurassem os gemidos eventuais.

Não fora difícil sentir os dedos mais úmidos e perceber a musculatura do corpo da mulher sob seu encanto se retesar por alguns segundos, o suficiente para que a morena descesse com os lábios e trocasse os dedos pela língua. As mãos da loura se enroscaram nos fios negros de Carmen até aquele delicioso alívio se apossar de seu corpo. O orgasmo viera de forma intensa e a morena segurara o corpo quase inerte de Emma contra a porta, terminando o serviço e ajeitando suas vestes antes de subir e selar seus lábios delicadamente.

-Precisamos voltar...

-Um minuto...

-Sim... Vou sair primeiro, ter certeza de que estamos sozinhas...

Ela assentira, sorrindo de forma meio abobada pelo que sentia. A mulher então saíra dali e deixara Emma sozinha no reservado. Olhara-se no espelho e sorrira de canto, satisfeita consigo mesma pelo trabalho bem feito. Alinhara perfeitamente seus cabelos e dissera em um tom não tão alto, para que Emma ouvisse, apenas.

-Sozinhas.

Tirara de sua bolsinha o batom típico e passara lentamente por seus lábios. A loura saíra dali observando-a atentamente e sorrira enquanto o olhar seguia o caminho do batom vermelho pelos lábios deliciosos da morena, que sorrira de forma confidente para ela.

Emma retocou a maquiagem e pegara no braço de Carmen, saindo dali e voltando para o jantar com seus respectivos companheiros, que aparentemente, se divertiam demais para notar a demora de suas mulheres.

E o jantar transcorrera normalmente, todos se divertiam e riam dos comentários regados à álcool que eram jogados sobre a mesa até tarde da noite.

-Deveríamos repetir isso. – Disse Killian, notando o quão bem a noite fizera à sua noiva.

-Definitivamente. –Ela completou, olhando nos olhos da morena que outrora pareciam tão cheios de vida e agora demonstravam um vazio angustiante para si. Sorriram uma para a outra como se escondessem algo dos outros olhos e assentiram como se concordassem.

-Até breve, queridos...

Carmen fora arrastada dali por seu mestre, segurando-a pelo braço já que o álcool a impedia de se manter sobre os próprios pés. A cena continuara até entrarem no carro do homem, quando ele a largou ali como se fosse um objeto qualquer.

-Boa jogada. Ela ficou caidinha por você...

-Elas sempre ficam...

-Pelo menos pra isso você serve.

Puxou-a para um daqueles beijos possessivos que arrepiavam a nuca da morena que sentira o jantar subir-lhe a garganta mas engolira, respirando fundo.

Pelo menos a noite chegara ao fim e poderia dormir em paz, era o que pensava. Descera do carro e cambaleara até o seu quarto no cabaré, começando a se despir com a porta encostada, o que fora suficiente para que o patrão entrasse ali, já afrouxando a gravata e abrindo o cinto enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si e avançava feito um animal para a morena que estava com o vestido pela metade do corpo.

-Espera...

-Cale a boca, vadia.

Grunhiu, empurrando-a de frente para a cama e abrindo suas pernas sem se importar com os desejos e vontades dela, invadindo seu corpo com estocadas rápidas, soltando gemidos e grunhidos asquerosos.

As unhas de Carmen puxaram os lençóis, como se puxassem um mundo melhor em seus pensamentos. Seus olhos fechados e a expressão dolorida em sua face. Não era só nojo que sentia, era mais que isso. Era um ódio que se plantava e crescia a cada dia em seu peito.

Uma lágrima solitária escorrera por seus olhos. Aqueles poucos minutos pareceram anos para si. Gold terminara o serviço, arrumara as roupas e saíra dali, como se Carmen não fosse nada. Deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Encolhera-se num canto do quarto e se abraçara com força. As lágrimas escorreram desenfreadas por sua face, lágrimas silenciosas.

Outra noite mal dormida. Outro dia de espetáculos.

As luzes se acendem sobre o palco.

E ela está viva novamente.


	3. Chapter 3

"Baby's all dressed up with nowhere to go  
That's the little story of the girl you know  
Relying on the kindness of strangers  
Tying cherry knots  
Smiling, doing party favours"

Carmen continuara sua vida ali, não haviam muitas coisas que a interessasse. Com exceção do querido álcool, muito embora esse não parecesse suficiente para apagar sua dor, para pelo menos amortecê-la.

Era segunda feira, seu dia livre na semana. Saíra cedo de casa e já havia passado por alguns bares da cidade. Sua estrela estava apagada, tão apagada que ninguém a reconhecia. Trajava um vestido vermelho não muito curto ou muito longo, louboutins negros verniz e os cabelos arrumados de uma forma tosca. Suas olheiras estavam horríveis e sua pele tão pálida e sem vida, que nem aquela maquiagem pudera esconder.

Seu aspecto chegava a ser asqueroso para que permitissem que ela entrasse nos bares mais conceituados da cidade, lembrava uma puta velha. Usada e jogada às traças. Então tivera de recorrer à um boteco qualquer, pedindo o que tivessem de mais forte para oferece-la.

Deram uma dose de vodka barata, daquelas tão ardidas que arrepiam até a alma e Carmen virara de uma só vez. Aquilo era tão pouco que pedira a garrafa e já deixara mais dinheiro do que o necessário por ela, pegando-a e saindo dali. O sol das ruas incomodava seus olhos. Seus passos eram perdidos, ela não sabia para onde ir, não fazia ideia de onde queria chegar.

A garrafa era a única coisa que a segurava ali, que a fazia se manter de pé, bebera mais e continuara andando. Nem sequer notara o quão feia era aquela parte da cidade, outras pessoas caminhavam como se fossem zumbis, as roupas surradas e sujas, os passos desregulados e perdidos, sem rumo, sem futuro.

-Psiu... Gatinha... Sim, sim, você mesma...

Carmen olhou ao redor até achar um rapaz meio que escondido em um beco e sorriu pra ele, já levemente alta. Ele sorrira de volta, chamando-a com a mão que logo andara com passos lentos e atrapalhados em sua direção, até finalmente se apoiar em uma das paredes olhando-a.

-Você parece triste.

-Estou maravilhosa, haha.

-Eu tenho um remédio pra isso... Quer experimentar?

-Hum... Remédio, né? E o que você quer por isso?

-Eu te dou um pouco... Se você gostar você volta aqui pra buscar mais... Se não, você venceu...

-Certo. Fechado.

Mais alguns goles da bebida foram entornados ela sorrira para o rapaz, oferecendo à ele um pouco, que apenas negou com a cabeça e ofereceu um saquinho plástico pequeno com um pó branco ali.

-Dalila. Quando me encontrar, diga que quer mais Dalila.

-E se não funcionar?

-Daí você não volta.

-Certo... Obrigada, moço.

Carmen abaixara de uma forma meio débil, cambaleando e beijara os lábios do rapaz, sem se importar com o fato dele estar sujo e fedido como se não conhecesse a palavra banho.

-Ah... Como eu uso isso?

-Cheira.

Assentira e saíra dali, terminando aquela garrafa e jogando-a entre alguns sacos de lixo que tinham na esquina, tentara voltar para o lugar onde vivia e acabou se perdendo, não sabia onde estava, nunca fora para aquela parte da cidade.

Sentara-se em um banco daqueles todo velho, rabiscado e derramara um pouco do pó sobre a mão, não sabia ainda como fazer aquilo e estava meio bêbada, então tampara uma das narinas e puxara fundo o pó com a outra. Quase se engasgara, mas conseguira contornar a situação. Logo puxando de novo aquilo, puxando o restante da cocaína e ficara ali, sentada no banco. O resto do pó guardara no sutiã, não sabia o que era exatamente e seu discernimento estava uma bosta para associar a imagem do pó branco à cocaína, talvez, só talvez não estivesse tão ruim assim e queria mais que sua vida se explodisse.

Não demorou muito para se sentir melhor, de fato. Um sentimento forte de poder batera em seu peito, mil vezes melhor do que aquele que sentia quando estava no palco. Começara a correr nos saltos, sem notar o mal que aquilo fazia para si, sem notar as bolhas que se formavam em seus calcanhares, sem sentir aquela dor... E deixando que a dor em seu peito sumisse, que ela aos poucos fosse preenchida por desejo, por vontades.

Queria tanta coisa que parecia não caber em si e correra tanto que parara em uma boate, era uma boate da alta sociedade na qual costumava ir no pós show com alguns "investidores", então não fora difícil entrar ali, por mais que estivesse péssima.

-Carmen! Carmen! Deixe-a entrar, ela está comigo.

Disse a loura, puxando-a para dentro, sem notar ainda aquele estado eufórico dela.

-Você...

-Sim, eu...

-Podemos beber algo?

-Claro... O que quer beber?

-Tequila?

-Certo... Vamos, Carmen.

Assentira e andara ao lado daquela mulher que mal lembrava o nome, apoiando-se nela pra não cair, entrando no ritmo da música e dançando de forma sensual conforme andava, roçando o corpo no dela e deixando-a levemente arrepiada.

-Tequila, duas doses, por favor.

-Não... Eu preciso... De uma garrafa. –Notara a forma como a loura a olhara e sorrira, aproximando-se de seu ouvido e tocando firme em sua cintura –Assim podemos ficar em um local mais privado, o que me diz?

-Uma garrafa.

As unhas da morena percorreram aquela cintura e Emma tivera de lutar pra não gemer com o jeito sexual e possessivo da outra, completamente na dela. Como uma criança boba. Ela não conhecia muito da vida, não conhecia quase nada além de seu futuro marido, Killian, o filho do dono do Banco da cidade. Precisaria de mais alguma coisa?

Mal ela sabia que sim, que precisaria absurdamente dela. Daquela mulher que mal aparecera e já estava tirando seu fôlego. Fizera questão de sentar com ela em um local bem reservado assim podiam beber e brincar um pouco.

Carmen ainda sentia-se pegando fogo, estava tão no alto que não poderia ser derrubada por nada, e nessa altura, o desejo que sentia pela lourinha era enorme também. Intercalava beijos intensos e apaixonados com goles de tequila. Sua mão se perdera por dentro das saias dela e Emma gemia de uma forma manhosa em resposta a eles, que ficavam mais atrevidos com o passar do tempo e já estavam invadindo a lateral de sua calcinha.

Mordiscou seu inferior meio forte e sorrira para ela em resposta, que beijou-a de um jeito romântico e cheio de desejo, quase subindo em seu colo, quase se entregando para ela. Um gemido mais alto escapara de seus lábios, que fora abafado pelo som da música que ecoava no lugar. Os dedos dela completamente dentro de si, o polegar encaixado de uma forma quase mágica por sobre seu clitóris, fazendo movimentos circulares.

-Carmen... Oh! Carmen!

Seu corpo tremera em um orgasmo intenso, abraçando-a em si e cravando as unhas em sua pele, mostrando naquele gesto o quanto precisava dela, o quando a queria em si.


End file.
